


"I do not sound like that!"

by Lesjia



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesjia/pseuds/Lesjia
Summary: A peaceful morning gets disrupted by Malak and laughter.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	"I do not sound like that!"

Bubbling laugther stirred him from his deep slumber and the sun was already seeping through the window onto his nose as he streteched in the empty bed, feeling for his Darling but to no avail - it took him a few moments to realize that it was their laugther that had awoken him but there was a deeper, fuller chuckle as well that mixed into the commotion downstairs.

Julian slowly scrambled to his feet, feeling very much content with life as he heard something that made him freeze in place. His voice, his very own voice just a little bit.. croakier?

_**> >This is unaccaptable! Bring me my leeches!<<** _

The screeching was barely audible over the growing laughter even as he made his way down the stairs to see a familiar white head of hair at the table next to his Love. At this point both of them were shaking with laugther at Malaks impeccable imitation of Julian, holding onto the corner of the table as to not topple over. But it was not just the very accurate copying of his speaking mannerism, that had them wailing.  
Oh no.

**_> >Just one more Leech! One more, one more!<<_ **

In the middle off the table Malak was parading in long strides, wings stretched outwards, huffing and puffing, while a small cape was draped over his back and the tiniest eyepatch covered his beady right eye. One of the stairs creaked underneath his weight causing all three faces to turn around to him - at the sight of his red cheeks and open mouthed gawk both of the Magicinas fell to the floor in a new fit of laugther, holding onto their hurting stomachs with an indignified sound from Malak that sounded eerily like a choked back laughter.


End file.
